


"She's Gone" (Tentoo x Rose)

by thedoctorofsteel



Series: Tumblr Sentence Prompts [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorofsteel/pseuds/thedoctorofsteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty fic based on the prompt "She's Gone" and the pairing "Tentoo x Rose"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"She's Gone" (Tentoo x Rose)

Rose grabbed onto the Doctor's arm and gave him doe eyes. 'Please, please, please? They have the best ice cream!'  
'You've said that about the last three shops. There's two other shops that are closer. We can go to one of those.'  
Rose kicked her doe eyes up a notch and flashed him a flirtatious smile. He finally complied because he just couldn't tell her no when she gave him that look. 'Fine. But you're paying this time!'  
Rose nodded with a big grin. 'Deal.'  
When they emerged from the shop with ice cream cones in hand Rose was absolutely giddy. The Doctor teasingly took a swipe at her ice cream with his tongue, causing Rose to squeal and skip away from him. She ran a bit ahead then turned around to shoot him a tongue touched grin.  
That's when his life got turned upside down. A drunk driver swerved onto the side walk, slammed into her side, and pulled her under the wheels before speeding off again.  
His whole world stuttered to a stop as he ran over to her broken and bloody body. His heartbeat pounded in his ears and the rest of the world became muffled. He was barely aware of himself shouting for someone to call an ambulance as he checked her vital signs. He couldn't find a pulse and she wasn't breathing. His heart picked up its already fast tempo in a panicked frenzy as he started CPR. Thirty compressions, two breaths. Again. Again. Again. Again. He checked her vitals again but nothing had changed. Thirty compressions, two breaths. Again. Again. Again. Again. Still nothing. He continued this pattern even when he heard the ambulance arrive, not willing to let her go.  
A paramedic passed his eyes over Rose once and knew. 'Desist CPR.' When the Doctor didn't stop he placed a hand on his shoulder. 'I'm sorry, son. You're just wasting your time. She's gone.'  
The Doctor refused to stop, determined that he could bring her back. He felt hands tug at him, pulling him away from her body so they could load her into the ambulance and clear the scene. He struggled against them and let out a guttural scream. Once she was in the ambulance they let him go.  
He knelt on the ground, bent over and pulled at his hair with blood covered hands. The first sob of many broke through his chest as he breathed a simple, broken, 'No.'

**Author's Note:**

> The paramedic’s response is based on a work place accident my dad told my uncle about. When my dad got on scene (he’s the health and safety manager so he went to check it out) he knew right away that the worker was gone and looked at the medic doing CPR and thought, ‘son, you’re wasting your time.’ But my dad still took over the CPR until the paramedics arrived. The paramedic told my dad the same thing he had been thinking. When my dad got to the part of the story where the paramedic arrived my uncle, a nurse, guessed that the paramedic had said, ‘Desist CPR’ because apparently that’s the term so I used it.


End file.
